The Hunger Games
by FeelsLikeConfettiFalling
Summary: It's the 74th annual Hunger Games in Panem, and Kendall Knight was chosen to compete...along with his younger sister, Katie. Kendall is forced to fight to the death in a battle to save his own life, but when it comes right down to it, can he save his own life, or will he choose to save his sister's...?
**_Hey guys! I hope you like this. I tried writing a Hunger Games fic a few years ago, but that bombed, haha. Well I was sitting in class today all bored and figured eh, why not.(I've been on a Hunger Games_ _binge_ _lately xD) anyway, I hope you like this! Sorry it's so short. It's almost 1 in the morning and I am so tired xD anyway enjoy ! Lemme know what you think of it! ^_^ -Alyssa_**

 _Let the games begin._

A loud siren wailed throughout the District, signaling that all the residential children had only one more hour to prepare. Nervous heads peeked out from behind faded curtains as the older citizens locked their doors, already heading in for the night. The sight that they were to witness was just too horrible for them to bear, even though they had participated in the event themselves years ago.

Children, who were playing in joyous merriment in the streets, had stopped to adhere to the sound, and retreated into their homes, rushing into the arms of their mothers, ushering them along, saying they had no time to waste and must hurry. Hardly anyone spoke a word as children and teens hurried to get ready, whilst the parents, grandparents, and older fellows watched with fear and teary eyes as they dressed the young ones for potential death.

Kendall Knight was outside with his best friends-James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell-when the alarm had sounded, and they, knowing the all too familiar signal, hurried inside to face the tearful eyes of his own mother, who was holding his younger sister, Katie, by her side.

"You three should get ready." The only words she spoke to them. Her voice was hushed, but Kendall knew his mother all too well, and recognized the sorrow in her throat.

The boys made no sounds as they headed off to their bedrooms. This would be the last time any of them would participate, but every year there was always that slight possible chance that any one of them could be selected.

And be put to fight like hell to save their own lives.

It was Reaping Day.

All 12 Districts rallied up their children, ages 12-18, and put them in the center square to participate in the Reaping. At this Reaping, the children would be picked, one boy and one girl, from each District, to compete in the annual Hunger Games, a vicious fight to the death. In the end, only one lone victor would remain, while the others lay dead.

Kendall remembered his very first year in the Games, how scared he was watching as all the children gathered as their parents looked on. He remembered his mother, nearly crying, as he stood there amongst all the boys of the Districts. Among the thousands of boys that were surrounding him that day, he was not picked, and to his own good natured horror, he was relieved. But he dreaded the day that his younger sister was forced to participate, and her now being of the age of 12, today was her very first Reaping. He highly doubted, though, that either of them would be selected to endure the torture of these Games, because of the roughly 110,000 people that thrived in their District, around half of them were children, and the chances of them being put into the cruelty was rather unlikely.

But there was always that one chance.

As the group got ready, Kendall looked amongst his friends. He tried to see on the positive side of things, instead of the deadly negatives. If any of them were selected to participate, they all had at least one advantage. James, he was strong. He could be rather skilled in combat. Logan, he was smart. He could survive the harsh conditions. Carlos, he was quick. He could move out of the way of danger and climb high into the treetops. And Kendall; he looked over himself in his mirror, trying to find some sort of aspect of himself that could assist him if he were selected; and through his own eyes, he saw nothing.

"We just gotta keep our heads together, you guys. Stick together. We're friends, this is our last year. I mean, come on, there's thousands of kids that are gonna be in this thing. We're not going to get picked. We just gotta make it through this last Reaping. Then we're done. For good."

James always tried to give them some sort of "pep talk" before the Reaping each year. He seemed strong on the outside, totally unafraid of anything, but on the inside, he was small. Scared. Nothing terrified him more than the Reaping, even though he tried his best to hide it.

"Katie." Kendall uttered, but loud enough, intended for the others to hear. At that one word, James closed his mouth and turned away, refusing to speak anymore. Kendall bit his lip as he fixed his shirt in his mirror, trying hard not to think about the awful thought. Sure, they would be safe after this Reaping, but Katie, this was her very first year, and she would have to endure participating for the next 6. And Kendall, for those next 6 years, would be forced to watch her, a sight even more terrifying than watching her look on as he stood in the Reaping each year.

"Katie will be just fine." Logan said, approaching Kendall. He placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, and tried to look into his eyes. Kendall just stared forward, unmoving, but completely aware and silently thankful for his friend's presence. "Like James just said. There's thousands of girls in District 4. Highly doubtful that she will be picked."

Every single person standing in that room had some connection to a previous Games that made them the stone cold person they were that very day. Carlos had lost his only sister years ago. And James' father perished when he was 18 years old, while James' mother was pregnant with him, which is why each year James tried to talk himself out of being afraid.

"Yeah, Katie will be fine." James said, fixing his hair. "Don't worry about her, she will be fine. Fine, fine, fine, fine fine. Just fine."

Carlos remained silent. Kendall felt pity at the bottom of his heart for the poor boy. Carlos was forced to watch in horror as his sister was slaughtered on National TV. Carlos, being only 6 years old, still had the sight burned into his memory forever.

"Carlos, are you alright?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded his head slightly.

"I'm fine." He said. He tucked his shirt in and stared at himself in the mirror. He quickly turned away from his reflection and headed towards the door. "I just need to go real quick."

"Carlos, the Reaping is starting soon, you can't leave now." Logan said. Tears began to pour from Carlos' eyes as he reached for the door.

"I need to go see her." He said, and dashed out of the room.

"Carlos!" Logan called after him, but it was too late. He was gone.

"I'll go. You guys stay here. We'll meet you at the Reaping." Kendall said, and without another word, he left, chasing after his lost friend.

Mrs. Knight watched as Kendall followed Carlos out of the house, chasing him across the court yard towards the cemetery. She did not try and stop him, for she knew all too well why Carlos needed to leave.

"Mom, where do I go? What am I supposed to do when I get there?" Katie asked, approaching her mother. Mrs. Knight turned to her daughter and forced a smile through tired and teary eyes.

"Sweetheart, don't you look beautiful." She said, tucking Katie's hair behind her ear. "I love this new dress on you. You look gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Mom, please stop trying to change the subject. Nothing is going to stop me from going today, no matter how hard you try. Kendall too. This is going to happen whether we all like it or not, it always does. And I'm terrified."

"I know, honey." Mrs. Knight said. She forced back tears and kissed Katie's forehead. "Just follow James and Logan. Kendall and Carlos will be with you shortly. They just had something they needed to take care of."

"I want Kendall here."

"I know you do, baby." Mrs. Knight said, stroking her daughter's hair. She looked out of the window as a tear slipped down her cheek. "We all do."

"Carlos, where are you going?" Kendall called after Carlos. He glanced around him nervously, watching for Peacekeepers. If they caught anybody out before the Reaping, the two could be severely punished.

Carlos came to a skidding stop in front of the cold gravestone. SIlence surrounded him as he stood there, the only immediate sounds being the birds and his own breathing. Voices echoed in the distance as children gathered in the square for the Reaping. Waves from the ocean crashed against the shore in the distance. All fishing boats had been suspended for the entire day; according to the Capital, today was almost considered a national holiday.

"Carlos, we need to go. We're going to be in some serious trouble if we're caught wandering around on Reaping day." Kendall whispered as he approached Carlos, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to find out what happens if they catch us out here."

"I want to run away." Carlos choked, kneeling down in the soft dirt. Carlos brushed his hand along the stone, tracing the outline of the words engraved into it.

 _Jade Garcia_

 _Participant in the 62nd Hunger Games_

 _Fire burns brighter in the dark_

That's it. That is all they carved into her gravestone; the only words to remember her eternally in the afterlife. Kendall looked on as Carlos shook his head and slammed his fists against the ground. "Jade." He said, a tear slipping down his face. "Jade, it's my last year, another year without you here. I need you, I need you here." Carlos wiped his face and sat in silence for several moments before turning to Kendall, the sun beating against his face, causing him to sweat even more. "I need her. I miss her."

"I know you do, Carlos." Kendall said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you do. But even if she's gone, she is always with you. No matter where you go or what you do, our sister will always be with you."

Carlos gave his friend a gentle smile and stood up, wiping the dirt off of his new dress pants. "Thanks buddy." He said, embracing Kendall in a hug. "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Kendall was about to open his mouth and say something, but an alarm sounded, ringing throughout the entire District. This signaled that the Reaping was only moments from beginning. "We better get there, or we're dead." Kendall smirked at his own joke, causing Carlos to chuckle lightly. The two friends left the grave sight, Carlos looking on tearfully as he dashed through the soft grass, crouching away from eyesight of everyone looking on, and everyone making their death march into the District Square.

People came from all over the District just to gather in the Square for the Reaping. Presence is mandatory for all children. Kendall and Carlos ducked behind some trees and watched as possible Tributes checked in. One by one, different stations of Peacekeepers pricked children's hands and stamped their blood soaked print on a sheet of paper, making sure all were in attendance. The looks on everyone's faces were stone, frightened, petrified. The parents' faces were almost just as bad as the children's. Kendall couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and sorrow the parents must feel as they watched their own children be rounded up and marched off into death. His heart sank at the mere thought of it all.

"Do you see Katie or the other guys anywhere?" Kendall asked. Carlos shook his head as he searched and searched through the crowd of people. He tapped Kendall's shoulder and pointed to Mrs. Knight standing in a group with other parents, her lips tight, the rest of her face expressionless. She crossed her arms and hugged her limbs close to her body, her feet unable to stay in one spot as she seemingly paced around her small area. Kendall instantly frowned when he saw his mother, and could barely imagine what this must all be putting on his mother's shoulders; watching not one but both of her children be forced to participate in these sick games. After the loss of their father, him and Katie were all she had.

"Over there. About to check in." Carlos announced, pointing towards check in. Kendall squinted against the burning sunlight and saw James and Logan leading Katie, each holding their hands on her shoulders, guiding the poor, young girl towards her very first moment of complete and absolute terror.

"Katie!" Kendall called, rushing over to her. Katie, recognizing the familiar and calming voice, perked up at the sound and sprinted towards her older brother.

"Kendall!" She said, and practically leaped into his arms. Kendall held her close for several moments, burying his head in her hair as she clung to him. But he noticed the onlooking of impatient Peacekeepers, and placed Katie back on the ground, all seriousness coming into their space.

"Now listen, Katie, this is really important." Kendall knelt down to be eye level with the young girl. "Now listen, they're going to have you check in, they're just going to take a little bit of blood. You're going to walk over and stand with the girls. Stand with girls who are your height, that's how they want all of this. We're one of the richer Districts, so everything must be prim and proper." Katie laughed at the way Kendall changed his voice at the last sentence, mocking the people of the Capital.

"Don't cause any trouble. I know you're good at that." The brother-sister team both smirked in unison. "But joking aside, I mean it. President Snow is watching us all, and so is the rest of the world. And if you are picked, give them a fucking show they will never forget."

"I don't want to get picked. I don't want anyone to get picked." Katie said, teary eyed, as she clung to Kendall once more. Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around his sister, holding her for as long as he possibly could.

"Come on, buddy. It's time to check in. They're about to start." Logan whispered. Kendall nodded and stood up, fixing Katie's hair as he pulled away from her.

"Remember what I told you." Kendall said. He kissed Katie's cheek. "Now go check in. And don't be nervous. Your name is only in there once. There's over 50,000 young girls here. They aren't going to pick you, sis."

Katie skeptically nodded and tearfully said goodbye to James, Carlos, and Logan. The group then split up and went to check in, Kendall not taking his eyes off of Katie one time. "She will be fine, Kendall." James assured the blond, but even with all the reassurance, Kendall would not be relieved until the entire Reaping day was over and done with.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan went into the incredibly enormous group of male candidates, each one of them either looking highly frightened or highly confident. There were no Careers this year-sometimes there were, sometimes there weren't. Districts 1 and 2 produced the most deadly Career tributes, and just thinking about being in the arena with them in mortal combat frightened everyone.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! To the 74th annual Hunger Games, everyone!" James upped his voice pitch and mocked their escort, whom had not come out of hiding along with the other leaders of the District just yet. Carlos and Logan shook their heads, laughing, and Kendall tried his best to remain light hearted, but could find no possibly way in which he could smile. He searched and searched the crowd of young girls to find his sister, but could not spot her anywhere. Kendall became extremely uneasy.

"Dude, relax. She will be fine. Like you said, there's like, 50,000 girls over there. Her chances are like, one in a million. No, a billion. Infinity, even. Anyway, you get my point. She will be fine, and so will we." Logan said, in a desperate attempt to calm Kendall down. Kendall nodded and turned to his friend.

"I really hope you're right." Kendall said, swallowing hard as he turned to face the front. "I really, really hope you are right this time."

The stage was set up nice and neatly, two bowls placed directly next to each other. One bowl-women. The other bowl-men. Each and every single name of the children in the District were in each of those bowls, some names in there once, some twice, some even up to as many as 100. Hell, some people even put their names in there for almost 1000. The people in the Districts would do anything for food or material things, and were willing to offer themselves as a possible sacrifice to get it.

District 4, in fact, was actually one of the wealthier Districts. Years ago, when Panem was just one big, happy country. There were no Hunger Games, no anything. But rebellion against their ruler, The Capital, caused terrible war and suffering, and years and years of torment and cruel abuse due to these Games caused Kendall to be standing right where he was at that moment. District 4 remained somewhat loyal to the Capital during this rebellion, so they remained well maintained and taken care of. District 4 was a fishing District, because they mostly lived near the shore. Each District was required to supply one main provision to provide for the rest of the nation of Panem, and to please the Capital. District 1 was luxury items for the Capitol residents. District 2 was masonry, but also supplied weapons, trains, and provided for Peacekeepers. District 3 was technology. District 5 was power. District 6 was transportation. District 7 was lumber. District 8 was textiles. District 9 was grain. District 10 was livestock. District 11 was agriculture. District 12 was mining. There used to be a District 13, but that was obliviated years and years ago, during the Dark Days. It used to supply nuclear weaponry, but all that remained was a large area of ruins, with toxins ranging throughout the entire area where the District once stood.

"Be honest with me, Kendall, how do you feel about this year?" Logan asked, snapping Kendall out of his daydreaming. He stood there in silence for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts. "I mean, it's our last Reaping. But still, it could be anyone. I don't care how many times we are in this, or how many people are in the Reaping, I still get scared. And I'm not afraid to admit that, either."

It took Kendall several moments before he could reply. "If we're going to be honest here, guys, I don't know." He stared ahead at the empty stage, which within moments would hold two tributes. "I just don't know."

"Me either." James replied, his voice quiet.

"Same." Carlos said, his voice barely audible. He touched an object on his wrist-a cute little colorful seashell bracelet. His sister gave it to him the year she was elected into the Games, right before she left for the Capitol, the last time he ever saw her. He had hardly ever taken it off in all those years.

"Here they come." James muttered. Several people came out onto the stage, taking their seats in front of their eyes. People from the Capitol. The entire Square became hushed as they came out, signaling the official start of the Hunger Games season. Kendall bit his lip and nervously tapped his hand against his leg. It became dead quiet as their escort, a fair heighted, dark skinned woman, dressed in a ridiculous dress that poofed out on all sides, colored with every imaginable color of the rainbow, her hair done up in such an intense style that it resembled that of a beehive; the name of this escort was Neema, meaning born in prosperity. The statement was not entirely false on her end, considering the female was a citizen of the Capitol.

She approached the microphone with such a grin on her face that it made everyone sick. How could someone possibly be so cheerful and in such a happy disposition? How could someone possibly watch this event go on year after year and feel no remorse for it? Kendall's heart was suddenly filled with such hatred and disgust that he wanted to burst up to the front and start a riot. But he held back his emotions, bit his tongue, as Neema began to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games, everyone!"

James smirked and chuckled a little bit, and Logan elbowed him in his side, to which James winced and rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"This is a very special year this year, District 4! I have a feeling we are going to have such an exciting year, don't you all think so?" Silence. "Well, then, before we officially begin we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

"Ok, for one, the Capitol is literally like, less than a District above us. Second, they show us this film every single year. I can memorize it word for word, now." Again, Logan elbowed James, this time even harder.

"Shhh!"

Neema's grin spread even farther to the corners of her mouth, something Kendall never thought possible, as she pointed towards a large screen that was set up behind her. Images of war, death, famine, and awful cruelty appeared before their very eyes as the voice of President Snow narrated in the background.

"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that, each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."

"Now, wasn't that just absolutely splendid?" Neema beamed. But nobody moved a muscle. Most of the children, along with the parents, just stared at her and the surrounding Peacekeepers with hateful eyes.

"Well, now then. Moving along. The time has now come to select one young man and woman to be offered up as Tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor! As the usual, ladies will be going first."

Kendall could not offer up more fear if he had even possessed it. He shook uncontrollably as Nemma made her way over to the bowl to his right, peering over it with such curiosity that it made him sick. Thousands upon thousands of names were in that bowl, there is no way it could possibly be her. No possible way.

Silence fell amongst everyone, becoming so quiet it almost sounded as if the Square was absolutely empty. Nobody moved. Nobody even breathed. Neema reached her hand down deep into the bowl, moving her arm around in a small circle, until her hand finally selected that one piece of paper, carefully closed with a Capitol seal. She graciously walked over to the microphone, her heels clicking loudly with each step she took, each noise too unbearably loud for Kendall's ears. Neema stood for a moment at the podium, unwrapping the carefully sealed card. She held the card in front of her, observing the unseen name that was written upon it. She remained silent for a brief moment, looking out over the sea of ladies, as Kendall closed his eyes and prayed over and over again that it would not be his sister.

"Katie Knight."

Kendall's eyes shot open. No, he couldn't possibly have just heard what he just heard. The voice that spoke that name wasn't real, it just wasn't true. James, Carlos, and Logan all watched Kendall in complete and absolute horror. Mrs. Knight, from the parental crowd beside the large group, nearly collapsed in her spot. No, Kendall did NOT just hear what he just heard. There had to have been some mistake. This wasn't right, this wasn't right.

But Neema held the card up in front of her, and Kendall could barely make out his sister's name, all in perfect print. His eyes moved towards the girls crowd, and almost instantly, he spotted Katie, standing somewhere near the front. The look on her face was that of pure and absolute horror. She stood dead still in her spot, unmoving.

"Come along, darling, come up here with me, sweet child." Neema said, extending her arm in front of her. "Come along, darling, there's nothing to be afraid of. I don't bite."

"No." Kendall muttered. "No, this, this can't be real!" His voice grew louder with each word, and everyone began to turn and look at him. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that what happened just wasn't happening, it wasn't working. It was all real. It was all far too real.

"Katie!" Kendall screamed. Everyone turned to look at Kendall as he tried to dash out of the group of boys, but James, Carlos, and Logan held him back and covered his mouth.

"Calm yourself, Kendall." James said, his voice noticeably trembling. Kendall watched in terror as his sister was led by Peacekeepers up to the front of the stage, being presented for the entire nation to see, as all cameras pointed to her.

"Katie." Kendall cried softly, watching as his sister stood next to Neema, tears flowing down her face. Her eyes met his for a second and he made out the words she mouthed on her lips. Help me.

"And now, everyone, it is time for the boys." Neema boomed into the microphone. Katie stood there, unmoving, staring ahead of her. Kendall could barely hear anything else as his world came crashing down around him. His sister, his beautiful, and only sister, was going to compete in the Hunger Games. He didn't want her to die, he couldn't possibly let her do this, this, this all just had to be some crazy, mixed up dream. There had to be something he could do, anything, to get her out of that position. He had to help her, he had to do something, his life depended on saving his one sister.

But all those thoughts, hopes, and dreams faded as Neema's voice boomed once again through the microphone. Those two words she spoke shattered Kendall's subconscious and told him that there was no possible way he and his sister would ever be reunited in peace again.

"Kendall Knight."


End file.
